The Bra and Goten story
by KingFranco
Summary: hey, The only way to describe this is complete madness, but a madness of high standards by avery talented author might i add.enjoy the story
1. The Madness Begins!

**The bra and goten story**

Goten sat on his balcony, letting the wind pass through his thick black hair. His balcony over looked the whole of Satan city and at night, it was a sight to behold.

"This is the life" goten said talking to himself

He closed his eyes. Increasing the pleasure of the wind sailing through his hair. CRASH!

"What the fu..." started goten before falling. "What's going.." He opened his eyes to his left and saw trunks falling with him

"TRUNKS BRIEFS!" yelled the fiery goten at his best friend

"Yes governor?" answered a calm trunks

"What the fuck have you done now!"

"Oh me miss's chucked me out our plane again, damn slag"

"TRUNKS THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK AND ITS ONLY WEDNESDAY! Yelled goten again

"Yea, we take a lot of flights, I don't even want to but ya know..." trailed of trunks

"No your right I don't care about what you and your miss's get up to but I do care about my balcony, I hope your paying!"

"Yea yea, keep shirt on" warned trunks

"Good! why haven't we hit the floor..." goten was interrupted by them smacking into the concrete ground

A couple of days later, after trunks and goten had come out of hospital and trunks had got goten a new balcony. Goten decided he wanted to stay over at capsule corp. Much to the disapproval of trunks. He knew that vegeta didn't like goten and would probably try to kill him. This didn't even phase goten. He was much to used to the vegeta tantrums over the years. Tonight there was a big party. The terror friends had dressed up all nice and smart in their tux. They hopped out of the window and into the garden. They had decided on walking the whole way since they had just destroyed one of bulmas home cooked dinners.

"That was the best god dam dinner Ive had ya no!" stated goten

"Goten that's what you always say" said trunks

"Yep and every time I mean it" he said patting his stomach

They walked for a good hour before trunks tapped goten on the shoulder

"Yes trunks, best buddy of mine" said a cheerful goten

" Well uhhh... I uhh kinda need to go to the bathroom" trunks sweat dropped

"Oh my god trunks, I abandon you!" said goten now in a huff

"But goten you don't understand"

"Oh don't I now"

"Oh don't you?" asked trunks puzzled

"Your right this is serious, umm, go behind that bush over there!" goten pointed to a strangely shaped bush. Trunks walked over to it, pulled his flies down and let loose. He finished and looked at his watch.

"We better hurry" stated trunks. Goten agreed as they slowly floated into the air, then blasting off.

bulma and vegetas limo

"Vegeta put that frigin tie on!" ordered bulma struggling

"No, out of the question, you damn communist!" stated a scared vegeta

"What's the matter with it?" asked a puzzled bulma

"What do you mean what's matter with it, there's only half of it left after your bloody mutt cuddles was through with it, its pink with flying elephants with wings on it, and apart from all that its unnatural and morally wrong!" answered a vegeta

There was a long silence

"Well gotens there and I bet he'll be wearing a tie" said bulma trying to convince her stubborn husband

"All the more reason for me to be different"

Bulma threw herself back

"Stubborn idiot" insulted bulma

"Blue haired witch!"

"Spiky haired ape!" bulma threw back at him

"Oh really fool! Well I think you need to know that you've had sex an ape. That's how aids started ya no!"

"Shut up vegeta! How long till we arrive driver?" asked bulma

Bra turned around chewing some gum

"Who wants to know ay!" asked bra

"What do you mean who wants to know, your mother is who!"

" Oh yea that's right, how very silly of me" bra started laughing hysterically and bulma frowned

"Bra, shut ya pie hole and answer your stupid blue haired Martian of a mother!" ordered vegeta

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled bulma

"Yes daddy" bra said with a sweet smile

"What is wrong with this family!" asked bulma to herself

"Must come from your side woman!" answered vegeta with his arms crossed

Goten and Trunks

Goten and trunks landed in the middle of the road and started tarting themselves up a bit

"Now you know what my mum said goten, no messing round, no showing how stupid you are and under no circumstances tease vegeta ok?" asked trunks to his best friend

"Gotchya!" goten was once again cheerful

SMACK! A limo smacked into trunks and goten at top speed sending them flying up in the air. They landed with a loud deep thud. They got up and goten ripped one of the doors of, showing bra in the drivers seat

"What the fuck did you do that for, do you want us to die!" asked goten. Once again his mood had changed thanks to a brief

"Well no but you do o me money son goten!" answered bra with a frown on hair face

"uhh yea about that bra uhh I lost it on 4oo ice cream cones" goten brought up rubbing the back of his head

"Oh well you can just pay me double" bra said simply getting out of the car and walking into the big hall

"BRA! WAIT THERE IM NOT PAYIN YOU ANYTHING!" goten yelled after bra. They walked into the hall, both slamming the door shut behind them. By gotens slam the door had fallen off.

"Looks like he'll be paying for more than just bras money" trunks said, helping his mother out of the car

"He just better stay away from me" warned vegeta

"He will, and why do you hate him so much anyway father?" asked trunks completely puzzled on the situation

"Umm well I uhh... oh yes what's that dear, oh ok im coming! Excuse will you trunks, your mothers calling me"

He started walking off, picking up the pace as he went

"But vegeta im right here!" bulma yelled from the car

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" he ran away

"Well fine, be like that, humph" bulma crossed her arms, causing a silent pause for about 16 seconds. Trunks slowly pushed his head sideways towards bulmas

"Hello mum!"

"Holy shit, what's wrong with you!"

"Hello hello hello!" trunks shook his head violently, spit flying everywhere. Bulma screamed and ran into the hall, jumping over the broken door. Trunks shaking his head violently ran after her, making ape like movements. When trunks and bulma had caught up with goten, bra and vegeta they saw that their friends the sons were there, followed by tien, yamcha, chiozu, puar, uub, oolong and master roshi. Master roshi was looking up the waitress's skirts as per usual. Then fell asleep. Also krillen, 18 and marron were there. Everyone was mingling. Pan, marron and bra saw each other, ran to the centre of the room and hugged, popping their cleaveged legs in the air. Trunks and goten saw uub and they ran towards each other and unfortunately, to collide in the centre. All three men got up and started swearing and cursing at the other, blaming them for the collision everyone had seen. Everyone mingled and talked together until dinner was served. On one table were vegeta, goku, bulma, chichi, gohan and videl (they were big tables alright, so don't sue me) Goten, trunks, marron, bra, uub and pan on another. Roshi, yamcha, tien, chiozu and oolong. (After everything that's happened your questioning whether a pig can sit at the table! well there's only one thing to say to that and that is PISH POSH!) The waiters spread out serving everyone at the same time

"Kakarot!" yelled out vegeta

"It wasn't my fault!" defended goku

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault you tripped him and made him drop the china town hot sauce on me"

"Uhh it was chichi?" goku pleaded pulling his famous rubbing the back of his head look

"It so wasn't son goku and I have the right mind to make you sleep on the sofa again tonight!" yelled chichi

"Relax chichi relax" chichi calmed down and goku leant over to vegeta whispering something "I think its that time of the month again ya know"

"What was that!"

"Oh nothing dear nothing at all" Uub stood up ready to say grace. Everyone bowed his or her head, well apart from vegeta.

"Rub-a-tub-tubby, thanks for the grubby!" he fell down into to his food, munching like his life depended on it...

After that everyone ate there dinner quickly, not wanting vegeta to loose his temper. At the end of the grub was the party. Master roshi sat and waited while everyone was having a good time to, well, shall we say strike. A young woman passed with her nice long legs showing. Roshi saw what he had been waiting for and threw his cane onto the floor, followed by him. The woman rushed over and helped him up. Gohan and bulma watched on, laughing there heads off. She sat him back on the chair

"Are you alright sir?" the woman asked concerned

"Uhh yes thank you dear, oh dear were is my cane im blind you see" asked a mischievous roshi

"Oh here it is" the woman turned around and bent down, not bending her knees.

"Oh baby that's some sweet sugar" said roshi to himself

"Oh you think so do you" the woman turned around and faced him with a wicked smile on her face "well in that case you can have some sweet sugar you stud muffin you" she climbed onto the same chair, each leg on either side of roshi and kissed him passionately. Now gohan and bulma were stunned. The woman broke from the kiss and led roshi out of the room.

"NO NO NO THAT WASNT RIGHT!" yelled gohan "I WANTED SOME SUGAR!" gohan sat down depressed. Pan slapped her head at her fathers gesture.

"What is wrong with this family?" she asked herself. Vegeta stuck his head in all proud, ready to say something completely arrogant. But after seeing the look pan gave him, backed of slowly with his hands raised in defeat

Bra sat alone and nervous. Why hadn't anyone asked her to dance yet? Why had they just… were interrupted by a familiar hand

"Would the princess of saiyans care to dance?" Gotens voice rung through the air


	2. And so it continues

Chapter 2 – And so it continues

Goten span Bra around elegantly, then pulled her in so her back was against his chest.

"Son Goten when did you become such a good dancer" she asked after being spun again.

"I'm afraid that's a secret I have to keep" Goten turned his head to see vegeta snorting like a wilder beast "literally!"

Goku slapped on some more extra thick ham onto his custom made sandwich.

"The ham bones connected to the meat bone" he slapped some meat on top of the ham "the meat bones connected to the mayo bone" he spread some mayonnaise on top. He kept humming this tune whilst adding more contents to his precious sandwich. Bulma watched on in horror. Her long time friend hadn't changed one bit, and she doubted he ever would.

She looked over to see pan staring intently at her son. An eyebrow was indeed raised.

Trunks was leaning against a supporting column. His eyes closed and his feet and arms crossed.

"Pst trunks!" he heard a loud whisper. Trunks eyes opened as he looked round to the other side of column to see Uub on the floor

"What is it Uub?" he asked

"Shh not so loud huh?" his tone was annoyed

"Oh sorry, what do you want?" he whispered

"Pan has been staring at you for the past 10 minutes now"

"She has?" trunks asked in a puzzle

"Yes, yes she has. I was wondering something though"

"What?"

"I SAID KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" he yelled as much as the whisper would let him

"Oh yea, sorry" He flashed Uub an innocent smile.

"I was wondering if you were going to bunk her"

"WHAT?" yelled trunks

"Well you know I put 1 and 1 together and made 3! oh I mean 2"

"… There's something wrong with you"

"Oh and another thing gotens dancing with your little sister, chow"

Uub walked of whistling a catchy tune. Trunks just watched him stride off with a look of disbelief. He then turned to face his best friend dancing with his sister. That was all right. He didn't care as long as it stayed with just a dance. He looked over and saw his father stressing over the scene.

"Oh dear" he said as vegeta started cruising over to the dancing couple.

trunks ran over and looked around desperatly. He had to somehow distract his father away from his best friend and sister. He stopped frantically looking around. A smirk played with his lips as one of the best ideas hit im.

"Dad!" he yelled at the top of his voice

Vegeta turned to face his son. A questioning look on his face

"Your flying low!" he yelled.

Vegeta looked round, seeing that half the people were staring at him. Without haste he turned to his son. His look made it seem as though it didnt need any words. The look clearly stated : I am going to murder you as slowly and as painfully as can be.

"Oh dear" trunks repeated himself before sprinting off towards the door. Vegeta raced him there but was a second to late, trunks had beaten him. He re-opened the door and zoomed out.

"Guess trunks didnt know vegeta was my dance mentor..." goten said to himself

"What?" bra asked doubting she heard anything

"Oh nothing, dont worry" He pulled the famous son look. Bra looked at him and couldnt help but wonder what he was hiding

"one day son Goten, I am going to find out all of your secrets.


	3. Hangovers The prospects of reality

Hangovers : Chapter 3

_Vegeta : What do you mean Hangovers?_

_Kingfranco : Hey! howd you get in here!_

_Vegeta : Thats not the point! What do you mean by hangovers! I have very sensative temples_

_Kingfranco : Ye im sure you do but i should..._

_Vegeta : Fluffy!_

_Kingfranco : Pardon m..._

_Vegeta : ye thats right! Exits_

_Kingfranco : Ummm ok_

_Goten : Dont worry about him, you will get use to it... Eventually_

_Kingfranco : wa ?_

_Bra : Ye he can be a real drag!  
Kingranco : But..._

_Bulma : try being married to him !_

_Goku : Try being his enemy_

_Yamcha : Try being the guy who was his wifes boy friend_

_Oolong : Try being a mis understood pig!_

_Kingfranco : slamming fist on desk I dont know how you people got in her but out!_

_Everyone else : what?_

_Kingfranco : glaring you eard_

_They mumble and exit_

_Bulma : What do you suppose got to him?_

_Goku : Maybe he missed breakfast_

_Everyone else : Sighs_

_Back in the room_

_Kingfranco : Anyway! _Hangovers : Chapter 3

Capsule corp. door blasted open, and in stepped a very wobbly trunks.

"Woman! wheres my... hey wait a minute" Trunks was crashed from behind by an equally natious Goten

"Move out the way trunks! Cant you see Im jedi material!" He was also crashed from behind by bulma, sending him flying into the oposite wall. He Landed in the hole he made, his legs dangling out.

"Well im princess material goten! at least, thats what mum always use to say to me" Vegeta smacked into her, pushing her out the way.

"Hi blouw i bleffmi sebab..." He fell to the floor, completly drunk. Leaving only bra to follow up

"Umm is he gonna be ok?" She asked sounding semi-concerned. They all turned aside from Goten to see vegeta slide out of the room worm like, leaving behind him a trail of spit.

"I assume so" Bulma reassured her. Trunks started very slowly up the stairs, arms dragging along either side of him.

"Im going to bed, dont you dare try and stop me" he threatened in a whisper

"Why would we try and stop you?" Asked bra confused

"None the less i think its a good idea, everyone to bed!" Bulma ordered. At that moment, goten jumped out of his bulma made hole.

"Yes to the bat mobile!" He ran towards the stairs, but smacked into the wall next to it, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Umm will he be..." Bra started

"I dont think he ever was anyway" Bulma started walking up the stairs in similar fashion to trunks. Bra followed.

The next morning bra woke up. The sun filtered through her baige curtains, creating a perfect serine affect. She started to get up but pain struck her head

"Ow!" she screamed, putting her hands to her head. She heard a deep cry for pain from downstairs, followed by another deep yell from trunks room, then a more feminine scream from her parents room followed by

"Woman! cant you see im trying to...oweeee!" Bra giggled.

"I guess everyone has a bit of a hangover" she said to herself, before slowly getting up. She got up, out of the door and straight to the top of the stairs. It was at this point she realised she was still only in her pyjamas. Pft oh well. She jumped onto the banisters and slid down them at a rate goku would be proud off. She successfully got half way before she realised she didnt know how to stop. She reached the end and flew of it, smashing into the wall and into a strange hole there.

"Ow! remind me not to do that again" She climbed out of the whole and entered the kitchen. She saw Goten with an open carton of milk fresh from the fridge

"No goten dont..." To late. He drunk the milk straight from the carton, then almost instantly dropped it to the floor followed by him.

"Ow! ow! ow!" he repeated whilst on the floor holding his head. Bra sighed before turning to leave. She saw Trunks zoom down the stair banister and off the end, then straight into the wall and hole. She ignored it and went back to her room. On the way she saw her mother exit from her room.

"Finally some class!" she said to herself "Finally some, as the french say..." She was interupted by a hideous roar exit from her mothers mouth. bra stood petrified as she past her, purposly keeping her distance.

"What is wrong with this. . ." bra started

"Dont finsih that dear, youll only get your father up" bulma interupted. Vegeta was on the otherside of the bedroom door, eavesdropping. He clicked his fingers after hearing his wifes remarkes, the dived through the window. Bra ignored the sound of glass smashing and continued onto her room. She opened the door to see goten standing. She jumped back.

"What are you doing in my room goten?" She asked him suspicously

"I was bored, trunks has just left and i wanted to go out!"

"So, go find another shoulder to cry on" she said coldly whilst purposely brushing past him. Now these two did not like eachother, that's why the dance at the party was so shocking.

"Oh come on bra, you know how to party right?"

"Yes but not this early! What is it 8-9 o clock"

"Its gone noon. . ."

"Its what!" Bra leaped forward and picked gotten up by the colar "It cant be!"

"Bra your hurting me!" goten whined much like he did when he was smaller. Bra dropped him and walked to the window

"This cant be! It just cant!" Bra dropped to her knees

"Ok bra calm down, it aint jesus on a bike is it . . ."

"Do you even realize whats happened!" Bra yelled. Goten gave a blank look. Bra sighed.

"I, bra briefs, have missed the very last episode of dragonball gt!"

"Oh that horse shit! Come on I leave better things in the toilet" Bra spun around ready to pounce ". . . But my poop is to a very high standard" To late. He was a dead man. He ran out her bedroom door, slammed into the opisite wall, down the hall, slid down the stairs banister, landed in the whole he woke up in, opened the front door, attempted to run but bra stood infront of him. He moved back into the house swiftly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked worried

"Something ive never done to a man before" She looked at him seductively. Goten reached the wall and cowered into the corner.

"Please just kill me"

"I am going to . . ."

"No please anything but . . ."

"Tell aunt chichi!" Complete devastation.

"You wouldn't" He whispered

"Wouldn't I?" They both turned their head to the phone, then back to eachother. The race was on.

Trunks got out of his car and walked up to the main entrance. He was greeted by a his personal assistant running up to him, pan, a newspaper in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"Trunks!"

"What?"

"Have you seen the front page!" She opened the newspaper and gave it to him. Trunks eyes widened. There stood trunks, weeing on a drunk old man in the dark, a very pleased and relaxed expression on his face. He looked back up at pan.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself!" pan scolded. A couple of seconds of silent thought.

"I thought it was a bush!"

"No the other thing you always end up saying!"

"Oh yes, dam goten" trunks threatened shaking his fist. Pan slapped her head

"What is wrong with this family!"

OK! right first of trunksmybaby this was for you, thanking you for your, uh, kind yet hysterical review. The next chapter coming very very soon, that way i wont get shouted at again . . .


End file.
